Clair's Druddigon
Clair |debut = A Pokémon of a Different Color! |episodecaught = A Pokémon of a Different Color! |caughtwhere = Cave Island |location = With Clair}} This Druddigon is a Shiny -type Pokémon owned by Clair. Biography Druddigon was living in a cave alone in the Decolore Islands. When Team Rocket was intruding its home, it chased them out. James used his Amoonguss to paralyze it with Stun Spore, along with Jessie's Frillish's Bubble Beam, but it resisted the effects of the attack. Jessie then used her to hold it down with its Psychic attack and Amoonguss Body Slammed it in the face. Things went from bad to worse when Frillish's Bubble Beam attack splashed into Druddigon's eyes and made it activated its Outrage. Blinded with rage, it blasted Team Rocket off with a Dragon Rage and it went on a rampage. Since Druddigon was consumed by rage, Clair tried to calm it down. However, Druddigon hit her with its tail; Clair did not give up and stood back up, then tried to show nobody was going to hurt it. Druddigon hit her again, though Clair felt Druddigon was opening its heart for her. Clair touched Druddigon and calmed it down, which dispelled the rage away. Due to this experience, Druddigon wanted to go with Clair, who caught it with her Poké Ball.BW138: A Pokémon of a Different Color! Druddigon was sent to battle against Iris' Dragonite. Druddigon used Dragon Tail to counter Dragonite's Dragon Rush, then evaded his Thunder Punch attack and using Slash on the latter. Dragonite fired Flamethrower, so Druddigon retaliated by using the same move. However, Dragonite got burned by Druddigon's Flamethrower; Dragonite started disobeying Iris and launched Ice Beam on its own, but missed and got burned by another Flamethrower. Dragonite continued disobeying, though Druddigon used Dragon Tail on him. Dragonite tried to retaliate with Thunder Punch, but missed and got hit by another Dragon Tail. Once Iris managed to reach into Dragonite's thoughts, the latter started obeying her again and evaded Druddigon's Dragon Tail. Next, Dragonite used Thunder Punch, which hit Druddigon. The latter attempted to use Flamethrower, but Dragonite avoided the attack and launched Dragon Rush on Druddigon. The latter was frozen for a while by the former's Ice Beam. However, Druddigon broke free and used Slash, followed with Dragon Rage, which defeated Dragonite and won the battle for Clair.BW146: Iris VS Clair! The Road to Dragon Master!! Known moves Using Slash Clair Druddigon Dragon Rage.png Using Dragon Rage Clair Druddigon Outrage.png Using Outrage Clair Druddigon Dragon Tail.png Using Dragon Tail Clair Druddigon Flamethrower.png Using Flamethrower | Slash; normal; BW138: A Pokémon of a Different Color! Dragon Rage; dragon; BW138: A Pokémon of a Different Color! Outrage; dragon; BW138: A Pokémon of a Different Color! Dragon Tail; dragon; BW146: Iris VS Clair! The Road to Dragon Master!! Flamethrower; fire; BW146: Iris VS Clair! The Road to Dragon Master!! }} Trivia *Druddigon is the second Shiny Pokémon to be owned by a Gym Leader, the first being Winona's Swellow. **Druddigon, however, was caught on-screen as Winona had her Swellow before her debut appearance. References Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that are Shiny